Amber
Amber is a student at Sweet Amoris that will become the traditional bully to your Candy. Amber is the younger sister of Nathaniel and she's naturally mean to your Candy from the beginning. Her past gives your Candy an explanation of her current actions, but whether or not it justifies them is a call that each person will have to make on their own. In Episode 2, it is revealed that Amber has a crush on Castiel, which may explain her behavior towards the character. Amber is into fashion, and has a small peanut allergy, that makes her break out into a rash. She also has a fear of spiders. Upon encountering Amber for the first time, your Candy's morale will drop by 5%. Throughout the episodes, your Candy will encounter Amber at random times and your Candy will be given a selection of things to say. What you choose for your Candy to say WILL affect the amount of morale your Candy will lose, so it's best to end things quickly. Your candy can also gain morale if you choose the right things or unaffected if you end it quickly. She is followed by her two friends, Li and Charlotte, who will also be mean towards the player's Candy. Appearance Amber has long blonde and curly hair. She has turquoise eyes and a mole under the left eye. She wears a beige gown and a pair of jeans. Ambre uses large hoop earrings and a necklace, all with golden details in turquoise, and two bracelets. She wears a brown belt at the waist, with a round buckle and a light blue band. She a pair of pants brown boots with a turquoise strip on top. She carried a white handbag with gold detail on the shoulder. Beach On the beach, wearing a turquoise bikini Ambre united front, and a gold chain around her waist with three small turquoise pendants on the left side. Sport In addition to the standard Sweet Amoris sports uniform, she wears a red top. Personality Amber is automatically mean to your Candy from the start of the game and there is no avoiding this. Amber is bold, sneaky, and determined to make sure things go her way. Due to the fact that she tends to get what she wants, Amber is considered to be bratty and spoiled. These characteristics weren't always a part of Amber's personality, however. They developed after years of being tormented by her older brother, and the aftermath still effects her to this day. Amber isn't mean to everyone, however. She seems to care about her two closest friends, Li and Charlotte, even though she can also be harsh with them. This can be seen in episode 22, when Li states that they'll have to deal with Amber's wrath later. Her crush on Castiel is also very evident, and she lets down her "bully" exterior whenever he's around. Amber tends to agree with Castiel when he makes suggestions and even states that she trusts him in Episode 21. Due to her harboring feelings for Castiel, it is yet another reason for her to resent your Candy. Relationships 'Friends and Family' Nathaniel: Amber has one sibling, and that just happens to be Nathaniel. As a child he treated her very badly, which caused a lack of trust between Nathaniel and his family, especially his father. Currently, Nathaniel strives to have a good relationship with Amber, which obviously does not work. Li Charlotte Capucine Castiel: Amber started to have feelings for Castiel since childhood when he fixed her doll. Despite being aware of it, Castiel does not seem to care about her and says he only did it out of pity. The situation of the feelings of Ambre remains unknown for a while until Episode 21, when we had conversations that suggest that she still likes Castiel, as the choice of roles during part Sleeping Beauty, where Amber was first chosen as princess. She makes it clear that she preferred that Castiel was the prince instead of Nathaniel, even though Castiel didn't want the role of the prince. The next day, when choosing the script, Castiel claims as Professor Faraize trusts him more than their own classmates, but Ambre says "I trust you!" and he thanks her. Ambre already gave chocolates to Castiel for Valentine's Day, and though he accepted and ate everything, he warned that it would not be reciprocate. Parents 'Enemies' Your Candy: Kentin: When Kentin began studying at Sweet Amoris, he was constantly bullied by Amber and her friends. She stole his money and beat him. When Kentin returned after his time at military school, he kisses Amber as a form of revenge, though she didn't recognize him and didn't realize this. He then breaks the cell phone given to Amber by your Candy. After Amber discovers that she had actually kissed Kentin, she was angry and ashamed to have done so. Deborah: Amber hates Deborah, but not much is known about the rivalry between the two. This most likely stems from jealousy that Amber feels when Deborah is dating Castiel. When Deborah appears again at Sweet Amoris after months, Amber throws a bucket of toilet water on Deborah for revenge. Manga Just like in the game, Amber is the main antagonist to the Candy in the manga. Lynn Darcy is constantly harassed by Amber and, just like in the game, it tends to be over petty things. In the manga, however, she seems more vengeful and will literally chase down Lynn in the hallways. Amber still hangs out with Li and Charlotte, and shows hints of a crush toward Castiel. Otherwise, she doesn't seem to hang out with the other students nor does she seem to have a good impression on them. An example of this is when Lynn asks where she has to sit on the bus, Iris points to the back cabin and says she has to sit with Amber and her friends, though Iris has an unimpressed expression while speaking. Amber also shows anger when Lynn hangs out with her brother. Even though the two don't have a strong sibling relationship, she still shows signs of distress when Lynn hangs out with Nathaniel. The manga exclusive character, Viktor, helps Lynn by distracting Amber in ways such as getting in front of her and kissing her. This could show that Viktor has feelings for Amber, though she doesn't seem to reciprocate them as of current. Animated Series In the one episode animated pilot for "Amour Sucre", Amber makes several appearances. The first time Lynn sees Amber is on her way to school. After thinking back on all the things Ken did to try to impress her, Lynn spaces out until they get to a stoplight. When jerking out of her thoughts, she turns her head to look out the window, only to see Amber, Li, and Charlotte giggling at her. The reason for this is that Lynn's aunt works in the dental field and drives a large van that has a giant toothbrush on top. Lynn is embarrassed Amber and her group saw her drive in her aunt's van. For a brief moment when the van pulls up to the school, you can see Amber and her gang just arriving to the school, as well. Later, after Lynn receives a tour of the school from Nathaniel, she goes to attend her first class. Amber can be seen sitting in the front row, gossiping to Charlotte and Li. When Ken shows up to the class and announces his love for Lynn once more, Amber makes a snide remark to Charlotte, which the rest of the class hears, and the entire class breaks out into laughter. Emotions Amber_Full.png Amber-mad.png 9Amber-normal.png 9Amber-mad.png 9Poor-Amber.png 9Amber-hihihihi.png|Amber's allergic reaction to peanuts Amber_Flower.png|Amber's part in the play Illustrations NathanielDate.jpg CastielDate.jpg LysanderDate.jpg Amber and nathaniel by matihlda11-d5cnf05.png D7.2.png Illustration-Episode13&14-Kentin.jpg History When small, Ambre was constantly teased by his older brother, Nathaniel, he always pulled his hair. Once, he took his favorite toy, a doll, and broke it on purpose. Castiel saw Ambre cry about it, then your doll repaired and returned. Nathaniel had never seen her cry so much. Trivia *She is allergic to peanuts. *According to Nathaniel, Amber is very afraid of spiders. Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Student Category:Antagonist Category:Sister Category:Sibling Category:Piercing Category:Twin